One love and one sacrifice
by Zukaarimeikatochi
Summary: He alwyas loved her from day one but never had the courage to say anything. And now when its too late he can't do anything about it. The love of his life belongs to someone else and he can't change that.


Kiba had set his eyes on her from day one. She truly was a beauty. Everything about her screamed beauty. How could he forget when they first met as little kids. She was so shy. He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly and when he spoke to her she only nodded. They've grown up together and over the years his feelings for her had increased. When he found out they were on the same team he was delighted. She smiled when they announced they were to be on a team together. They had gotten to know each other over the years.

They'd train together, fight together and he always saw so much potential in her, but yet she'd denied herself of it. He always wondered why she wouldn't believe in herself. It was on that particular mission where she felt like she put everyone in a risk because she got scared. Kiba stood in the way of her and the rouge ninja. He fought him off and succeeded with a few injuries. Shino helped him to their camp and she cried. She kept crying and it hurt him. He moved towards her and hugged her tightly. "its not your fault love. He came out of nowhere and surprised all of us. At the end we were all okay." "B…b…but you- you- you're hurt Kiba kun" shed stuttered as she spoke. He looked at her and wiped her tears. He smiled. "its not much love. Its fine trust me." She tried to smile but more tears ran down her face. That night she insisted to look after him and make sure he healed up quick before returning back into town. However after a few hours sleep caught up to her. He noticed this and let her lay down next to him. She looked beautiful sleeping.

More years passed and she grew even more beautiful with each day that passed. Her once short hair was now long and beautiful. Her once skinny body was now a beautiful voluptuous woman. Her body now had all the right curves in all the right places. They had became so much closer over the years. She had taken a higher liking to Akamaru. Every morning she'd come over to his house with treats for Akamaru. "You're spoiling him you know that." Kiba complained as she fed him. "Oh you're just jealous Kiba kun because everyone pays more attention to Akamaru and not you." she replied smiling ever so elegantly. He smiled back at her. His feeling for her had multiplied over the years. He no longer loved her as his best friend but loved her as a lover. But he knew she wouldn't feel that way for him. Her eyes were set on her childhood love and now the village hero. Kiba kept his feelings to himself but told his best friend Akamaru all about it. He understood him.

"Kiba kun lets take Akamaru for a walk." she asked him, making him return to reality and out of his day dreams. "Ahh I suppose so, he hasn't had one all day." Akamaru stood up and wagged his massive tail in delight, he gave her a massive lick. She giggled so cutely and hugged his tightly, "Anything for you my love" They walked though town and were greeted by everyone. They continued to walk until they reached konoha Gardens. She loved this place it was beautiful. Just like her. They would come here often and sit together and talk about all sorts of things. And he had always wanted to tell her how he felt for her but knew it wasn't the best thing to do. She lay on Akamaru and stared at the sky watching the clouds pass by. "Kiba do you love someone?" Her question startled him and he just stared at her not knowing what to say. She noticed this and sat up. "You don't mind me asking do you?" He shock his head and smiled. "No I don't mind. And well… I really haven't thought about that you know." He lied to her, hiding his feelings. "Why'd you ask?" "well lately you seem so lost in your own world I figured you'd be thinking about that someone special." Kiba smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "well you know you'd be the first to know about her any way." She smiled at him "Whoever she is, she is so lucky."

They sat quietly for a while enjoying the sunshine. Kiba wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted her to know the truth. Know who the girl was he thought about. He turned to face her and smiled. She smiled back. "Kiba how should I tell Naruto that I love him?" Kiba smiled at her and put his arm around her, "just be honest to him. Just be yourself. You know I think he likes you as well." her eyes sparkled and lit up. "You really think so?" He nodded his head and flashed a smile at her.

Months had passed and she was finally with the one she loved. She did exactly what Kiba told her to do; be herself and she told Naruto. And it worked. She came running to Kiba's place and told him the good news and hugged him tightly. He was happy for her but inside he was dying. The love of his life never loved him the same way. But he was okay with that, as long as she was happy then that's all that mattered.

He no longer saw her as much as before. She spent all her time with her love and he couldn't blame her. He missed having her around as did Akamaru. Things just weren't the same. And things just got a whole lot different that day. He received a card through the mail and when he opened it his world came crashing down.

"Wedding invitation" They were getting married. The love of his life would never be his now. She now forever belonged to him. He would attend the wedding be there as her best friend. He would forever burry his feelings for her and never let them surface. A week from today and she will be known as his forever. He smiled at the thought of her being happy and getting everything she always wanted. What more could he want but to see her happy.

The day was finally here. He got dressed and had Akamaru looking his best as well. There was everyone smiling and laughing. And there he was standing looking happy. It should have been him standing there not Naruto, It should have been him saying 'I do'. But there was nothing he could do about this anymore. She was not his to be. She belonged to him and forever will be.

She looks do beautiful in her bride dress. Her hair tried in a bun and her eyes sparkling with joy. She looks at him and smiled. She's happy really happy. The vows said and the rings exchanged. They belong together. Everyone is cheering for them and they walk down the aisle together smiling hand in hand. She spots Akamaru and comes to see him. She hugs him. "thank you for coming Kiba. You're always going to be my best friend." He smiled at her and took her to her husband. "Naruto look after her and keep her happy. She deserves it." "I will Kiba I promise." With that he left with Akamaru he couldn't stay there and smile when inside he was crumbling down and breaking. Akamura whined and cried. "She never belonged to me. She could never be mine Akamaru. She always belonged to him. She could never be my Hinata."

With that he wiped his tears away and carried on walking into the sunset. He wasn't going to ruin her day. He will always love her but from a distant and forever be her best friend whenever she needed him.

"I will always love you Hinata" He whispered into the wind.


End file.
